TOUCH MY BABY FEEL MY WRATH
by creoleereri
Summary: (Full summary inside)) Levi is known as the angel of death for a corporation ran with his step cousin Erwin Smith. He's strong, he's ruthless, he's awkward and doesn't talk to anyone outside his inner t A snot nose teary eyes toothless smile one year old broke him. Papa Heicho time
1. Chapter 1

Levi is known as the angel of death for a corporation ran with his step cousin Erwin Smith. He's strong, he's ruthless, he's awkward and doesn't talk to anyone outside his inner circle. Love is something as foreign as the jungles of the Amazon to him. Soon Levi finds himself outclassed. A snot nose teary eyes toothless smile one year old broke him. Levi decides such innocence should not be subjected to filth a second longer. The papa Levi nobody wanted but getting anyway.

platonic riren rivamika and winmin. picture yandere levi but a dad. I sure as hell know my dad almost snapped when someone messed with me.

* * *

The night was dark and dank. As the body crumpled Levi was pleased with himself. Another 100,000 grand to add to his account. All he had to do was kill this unimportant incompetent fool who thought he can take on "the corps".

Many feared them and admired them at the same time. Officially named Sina Corporations, the company controlled almost all of the power in the city and surrounding areas. The "CEO" his step cousin Erwin Smith. Their fathers got along well and were on opposite sides of the same coin. The two men merged their connections and finances together and this proved to be profitable. Lawyers, politicians, down to police officers and crime lords were birthed from them. Getting an entry level job opened up doors and connections. A security guard can become a police officer in a year if the correct cards and butt kissing is played correctly.

And this where Levi comes in. Levi is short and barely reaching 5'5. But for lack of height his muscle and strength is enough to scare a tiger. Levi studied under his step dad who was the crime expert. When his mom passed, his step father, Kenny Ackerman adopted him and decided if their was to be an heir to his money and knowledge he'll pass it on to someone he could trust. He taught Levi everything he knew. Erwin was molded into the proper Businessman with a law degree and presented to the world an accounting law firm that also starts up small business worldwide;Levi was trained in 10 different styles of fighting and studied Anatomy in college. He knew the human body and how to take them apart and make it look as a suicide. And thus Levi became the "angel of death". When challengers stepped into the scene incorrectly, attempted to steal from them, harassed weaker allies, or attempted at anybodies life Levi made sure each fool saw the error of their ways. And for boredom he freelanced as long as it wasn't anybody on his side. He owned a portion of the company but left the work for Erwin and his team. He had his own team to make sure those whose alliance was questionable was kept under control. Long story short he was not to be fucked with..

"Those bastards better be here to clean. O well they'll never know it was me anyway. " Levi dropped the knife, placing it next to the dead man. He slipped out whistling down the alley thinking about the important things in life; pasta, a shit, and a shower. While thinking of recipes then remembering it was his night for nightcap that was fancy for eating takeout, drinking beer, and talking shit, he heard rustling and his instincts kicked in. His gun was cocked in a second towards the noise. The rustling stopped and little pants were heard. Levi wondered if this idiot thought he was subtle. "Come out and show yourself. I promise a swifter ending then your friend" Levi was ready for some backup or revenge fool following him.

He was ready for any threat but that did not include a tiny head popping out. A little body wiggled and crawled out. His pants were heard as his body trembled being exposed to the chilly night. Levis gun was put away as the shock wore off. What the fuck was a baby brat doing out! Despite his rep Levi wasn't going to harm a fucking baby, who's crime is probably shitting on himself.

He crouched as the baby crawled his way. A million question plagued him. The first was who did it and why!? The baby crawled into the light. The creature was adorable and Levi could see this through the soot and grime. How did this baby survive and what the fuck is that a smile. Shit. Shit fuck me. Levi thought.

The baby reached Levi, looking up in curiosity. His cheeks had streaks in them most likely from crying. He was shivering and chunky but needs nutrition. Levi glared inspecting the baby when he smiled with his few teeth showing. Levi dropped to his knees.

_**Strike one**_.

The baby baby giggled and reached out for him ! Levi fell face forward into the alleyway.

_**Strike two.**_

He was getting taken down by a nearly toothless brat. How and what powers did he possess. Who is that cute! How did he add cute to Levis language!

Levi demise when a small chubby palm gently touched his cheek. Delivering the last blow his greatest adversary hit him with these huge eyes filled with the most insane shade of green. The hand pats his cheek "Da Da back!" An arrow pieced his heart. _**Strike three**_. He was obliterated his walls crashing down by such PREFECT UN TAINTED INNOCENCE! WHO LEAVES THIS TO DIE HE'LL PAY!"

When Levi recovered he didn't think twice picking the baby up. He ignored the dirty and smells and focused on the body who's trembling slowly went away as the body heat of another comforted him. He took out his baby wipes in the car and wiped some of grime tainting this innocent soul away. And Levi held the baby while driving

He stopped at a Walmart. He. Estimated the size and with the help of a kind old lady the baby had enough clothes for . He'd buy much better clothes later. FUCK! Later shit he can't let such a gem go back to the horrid streets that's not acceptable. He guessed his age as a bit over one buying formula and food. He brought proper baby safe washing items and a shit ton of baby diapers, toys, books, and a baby bag. He got a suitcase to stuff this in. The baby was sleep in his arms tiny hands clutching his shirt and nestled in his warmth. Levi was beyond giving a fuck that he's doing this for a baby he just found but the baby defeated the angel of death with the power of cute pure innocence. He must protect this power at all cost. He paid without blinking packed the suitcase and rushed home.

Levi lived alone and he was happy for rushed inside his simple yet elegant four bedroom apartment. He didn't bother with material items above and beyond. He was comfortable with every need and want taken care of. But now that'll change.

Levi wasted no time. The baby woke up crying and Levi was scrambling not knowing how to make milk. He thanked every god in existence for step by step directions on the formula. In ten minutes baby had a warm bottle of milk and Levi made sure he'd be getting nutrients. As baby ate Levi set up a bath. When he finished Levi gently stripped him checking for bruises and was horrified to see a huge one on his back. He nearly saw red but once again he was defeated as little hands clapped and baby made bubbles with his mouth followed by the softest burp. And Levi received a grim reminder that he is not invincible and his death will be by heart attack thanks to this angel.

While doing his inspection Levi came across a tiny necklace with a small heart. He almost missed it because it was made to fit a baby and was small. It was engraved and Levi lucked out. The tiny heart read "to my star. Eren with love Carla Yeager" now he had names. "So you're Eren?" At this Eren perked up clapping and laughing. Levi was once again in recovery.

He then set to bathing Eren gently. He made sure Eren could star in commercials when he finished. Not that he would let anybody exploit Erens cute purity. Not on his watch. He placed him in a diaper after having to re wash him for filling the other. Dressed now in footed pajamas with stars that fit his new star, Levi cleaned up and took Eren to the front. Eren was now up and ready to play. Levi brought some toys and he sat Eren on the couch and wiped off every toy and book with baby wipes. None of that germ shit. No

An hour later without warning Levis door burst open with his friend/sometimes partner Hanji Zoe. His cousin/boss Erwin is behind with his fiancee and best friend Mike Zacharias . Then his own squad featuring Petra Ral, Eld, Gunther, and Oluo were all filing in. Levi paid them no mind as they took it upon themselves to ruin his life and apartment. Why he didn't know.

He was bouncing Eren on his him in a standing position. Seven of the loudest grown ups he's ever known were silent. Then Erwin asks

"Levi maybe I'm getting blind for 28 years old but are you holding a baby?"

More silence

"Gee Erwin and here I thought Harvard was shit. Sure golly gee glad your deductive skills were honed the fuck in."

...is this worth my existence review!...


	2. Chapter 2

Eren is already spoiled. Levi lays down the law of who's daddy

* * *

"Eren you have to sleep in your bed. Daddy spent six thousand dollars on your crib. " Levi walked over to the new crib he bought three weeks ago. The crib was a Villa Bella original. Black with intricate scroll work in many different applied Swarvoski crystal jewels gave the crib a royal presence. He wanted Eren to know nothing but the best. He shivers with disgust that such purity was out on the streets for any amount of time.

His colleagues had been beyond shocked when they found Levi with the angel. Questions poured out and Levi ignored them all. He told Hanji no before she could breathe in his direction. Only after he had Eren nestled at his side with a toy and he was eating chow mien did Levi allow questioning. And that was after he told them under no circumstance was he putting Eren into the system. He let Petra ask first.

_"Levi, are you really sure you're ready for a baby? Remember I needed a year just to settle in with me and Oluo's, and you barely touched our daughter since." He shrugged and pointed to Hanji who jumped out the seat._

_"O Levi please please please let me be his doctor. I've studied children's medicine and that time we were in India for five months I was a midwife! I can care for babies and this way you can monitor me and you know who's handling the baby!"_

_Levi looked at Eren who clapped and turned back to Hanji. "Fine, but I'm at every checkup and you try one experiment and I mean one with Eren, I will make sure that the next time you take a shit your tears will be falling out of your ass." And every question was met with such an answer._

Since then despite his better judgement he allowed Hanji to look over Eren and she was able to determine his age and she gave him all the necessary medicine that a baby needs to combat sickness and to restore nutrients he was denied. Levi was still heated that Eren had that huge bruise that finally healed on his back. One day he'd find the culprit. And on that day each shall know his wrath.

Speaking of wrath he was receiving a year and ten months full of it. Every time Levi tried to place Eren in the crib Eren cried and clung to Levi. He screamed "Da Da! Da Da back no!" Causes Levi world to crumble into darkness. The only way to undue such damage was to bring his angel to sleep with him. And tonight was no exception. Eren cried tears of anguish when Levi placed him in the bed and attempted to walk away. Before Eren could form a syllable he was in Levis arms with kisses to his chubby cheeks and fingers wiping away the little tears. Yes, Levi knew he spoiled the baby but how could anyone not?

He sighed as he found his way back to the living room which held his step father, cousin, and an old business partner Dot Pixis. Pixis was trustworthy and never failed to give them the scoop on who was acting out of line. Levi sat back down with Eren giving a last whimper and clutching on Levis shirt. All the men laughed and Levi glared at them all.

" I guess we see who is really in charge here." Pixis teased

"I never thought I would see the day. You think he wants to see his papa?" Kenny Ackerman asked. Erwin chuckles looking over paperwork.

"If the two of you diaper wearing bastards insist on asking ignorant questions and cracking tasteless jokes I will not hesitate to strap you to awooden chair and watch as you burn inside of your houses." Levi said in a emotionless tone, his eyes darkening. The room almost had a chill and Eren clutched Levi harder and he wrapped his blankie he kept in the living room around Eren.

After a minute of silence Erwin spoke up "Well now that we've established that Levi you have a job. I've given you this um paternity leave but it's crucial." He finished with a sigh. Levi sat back rubbing Eren back gentle while Eren played with his shirt, he groaned and complied.

"Fine! I'll do that damn job, however Eren is coming with me."

After he spoke three bodies flew up all talking at once "Levi are you insane that is a baby!" Another "Levi there is no way on this Earth will you be taking that baby with you this is not a game!" "Levi we have able bodied care takers stop being dramatic!" This went on for a few minutes and Levi tuned them out choosing to let Eren bite on his hand. He thought about new chewing toys since he didn't want Eren with the same chewing toy after a week.

After awhile he started getting annoyed so he stood up and looked at them with a glare. "Eren comes and that is final. I have re worked a couple of kinks to ensure he will not alert my presence and with this new plan I shall move twice as fast. I have brought the proper noise canceling devices as well as a baby eye mask. So until I deem Eren ok without my presence he will be with me. And if anybody has a problem they can go find another hitman who can destroy a mans heart and make it look like a heart attack." He looked up and was met with silence.

"Well if that is it I am going to feed Eren again and feed myself this shitty takeout. With hope I won't be constipated this time. I think you for your time, Erwin leave all the necessary files. He faced the old men "Father take a baby parenting class show me the paperwork and you mayhold Eren next time we meet." And then lastly he addressed Pixis "I went ahead and killed the dog of the bastard who killed your plants. I think we should be ok right?" Levi was met with three heads nodding. He bid them goodbye and locked the door after the men left.

He went to the kitchen and set Eren in his chair. He was blessed with a giggle and a "Da Da!" Levi did something nobody has seen since his mothers wedding. He smiled

* * *

erens crib

. ?task=details&category=Furniture&subcategory=&sex=&id=16887

O and I will be adding Armin soon. There is a plot to this. But the first few chapters will be mindless fluff and As Eren gets older then I'll get off my ass and plot this baby


	3. New friends and a horse

All these reviews are making me cry. I love you guys to death! And for questions or you wanna chat I'm on tumblr at ilovekuramandhiei

* * *

Three years later

pLevi sighed in the kitchen. Erwin surprised him today much to Levis chagrin. The man one day decided Eren needed a normal father figure and decided to invade Levis space and free time. If he didn't run the damn company so well and if Eren hadn't taken such a liking to him Levi would've obliterated his own cousin./p

Levi also accepted his help because having a child had proven harder then he thought. Eren tended to get sick very easily and he was constantly at Hanjis door. He did take Eren on a couple missions but Eren got sick right after and Levi freaked out. He didn't want Eren getting hurt because of him. Levi grilled and tested the caretakers in the company. Many workers didn't trust outside help so there was a daycare and home school system set up so that parents know where their kids are. He eventually chooses an upbeat worker named Sasha. She was cheerful and energetic but she had sharp instincts and didn't miss any movements in her surroundings. Levi hired her as a nanny when he was to be out of town. And he allowed Erwin to visit and check up. Eren never complained and eventually let others in. But he was still firmly attached to Levi.

Having a child changed Levi in many ways. Before he only focused on work and his missions. He grew up training and studying all the time. Kenny had been a decent guardian but there weren't any times for hugs and kisses. It was school and the gym. He and Erwin had been raised more like brothers then step cousins and they were always trying to stay ahead of one another. When they got to college and settled in their talents the competitive side stopped and they became younger versions of their dads. He didn't have a terrible time growing up but his mom was the only one who really bothered with hugs and kisses. When she passed it was simply testosterone and business. As a result Levi did not care for anybody who wasn't directly in his circle. He trusted his team and his family. People like Dot Pixis were respected but kept at arm's length.

Finding Eren made something in him snap. A little innocent being, who'd been discarded yet still offered smiles. Eren had bared no expectations and had clung to him without asking for anything in return (not that he could). Something in such innocence made Levi want to give him everything. Eren gave him warmth in a cold world. He was used to taking lives and scaring others into submission but with Eren he had a chance to change a life for the better. Now as Eren is four and as energized as ever Levi doesn't regret his choice.

"Hey Eren come into the kitchen, lunch is ready!"

The sounds of little feet slapping against the floor grew louder as Eren ran into the kitchen. He had his favorite toy in his hand and a smile on his face. "I'm here daddy! Uncle Erwin you're here yay!" Eren clapped his little hands and almost jumped in his favorite uncles arms but he stopped noticing another body already occupying his arms."

"Who are you?" Eren asked with the same bluntness as his guardian. Erwin shook his head and placed an equally tiny body on ground. He gave a gentle nudge but tiny hands gripped his arms shaking and scared. Erwin sighed.

"Eren this is Armin. Armin is going to be your new cousin from now on. And Armin is a future playmate with you while you're with Sasha." Erwin held his breathe. Levi stopped cutting off the crust to stare at his angel. Eren had really been Levis, Erwin's, and Mikes only focus for three years. Eren didn't like most of the others his age. Eren has a strong personality and the kids were quiet and stiff like most of the parents there. As a result Eren only likes the adults close to him. That and Levi barely wanted Eren out of his sight. However Levi knew Eren needed a friend his age. He wanted somebody for Eren to play with so he isn't as sad when Levi leaves. Both men hoped Eren wouldn't reject Armin. It took a lot to get him adopted and at only four Armin had been through a lot.

The room was quiet until Eren took steps to Armin. The little blonde hair blue eyed youngin was shaking. He looked like Erwin's clone with puffy cheeks and wide eyes. He eyed Eren unsure and gave a shaky "Hi." His face reddened and he looked away. Eren stared at him then his daddy then back at Armin. He held out his toy.

The room was quiet until Eren took steps to Armin. The little blonde hair blue eyed youngin was shaking. He looked like Erwin's clone with puffy cheeks and wide eyes. He eyed Eren unsure and gave a shaky "Hi." His face reddened and he looked away. Eren stared at him then his daddy then back at Armin. He held out his toy.

"You can play with titan if you want. I think he gets bored of me and Mrs. Sasha."Eren said in his high pitched voice. He had a hopeful smile when he held the toy out. There was a set of exhaled breaths as Armin gently took the toy into his hands looking up at Eren. "What's his secret super power?"

With that the ice broke as Eren chatted happily with Armin. After lunch Eren wanted Armin to stay and play. Once permission was granted the two ran to Erens room where he happily shared his toys. Slowly Armin came out of his shell and laughed clapping with Eren./

Levi had gone all out and Eren had enough toys to share with a room full of kids. Eren was ecstatic somebody wanted to play with him. The other kids sat silent and only wanted to color.

"Hey Armin do you wanna play cowboys with me? Daddy gots me a horsie for my birthday! "He grunted as he pulled the toy horse out. He looked at Armin expectantly, little cheeks red with anticipation.

"Yes, can I ride the horsie?" Armin asked in his soft voice. Eren bounced happily.

"Yeah come on its big enough for us both!" The two little boys climbed on the horse and laughed and clapped their hands as it rocked. They screamed in fake terror from evil monsters and got off only to kick bad guys and save the town.

All this time, the two fathers sat in the living room discussing business when Levi stopped with an unreadable face.

"It's too quiet. Eren is never quiet and he and Armin haven't stopped talking since lunch."

With an unspoken agreement both men shuffled quickly into the room. They rush only to find a site that sent Levi halfway to the grave and Erwin with his phone out snapping as quickly as possible.

On Erens bed with his star blanket was two little bodies curled up together napping peacefully with Erens toy in the middle.


	4. Why we don't mess with Levi pt 1

Thank you guys the reviews make me die and rise again.

Triggers: child violence,mention of murder, and threats of slavery. God I'm so sorry please dont hate me. I'll make up for it

* * *

Five happy years passed by. Levi grew as Eren grew and mastered dealing with work and raising Eren. Eren and Armin were attached at the hip. And Levi never thought twice about Eren being in harms way. Then one day it came crashing down.

"Let me go let me go!"

**SMACK**

"Shut up boy. This is happening. Blame your daddy." A twisted man with sunken eyes, a dirty beard, and an unnecessary mustache barked.

"Ian makes sure those two don't move. If they aren't knocked out kill them." The leader barked again dragging a tied up and struggling Eren across the ground.

"Hey Kitts the blonde one is Erwin Smiths. We could hold him for a high ransom and never work again." The man called Ian boasted.

"No, we are only here to make this Levi Ackerman suffer. Ackerman is in the shadows and Smith is in public. The police department will go insane. Ackerman's bastard will do."

Eren was still struggling. "LEAVE ARMIN AND SASHA ALONE YOU STUPID MONKEYS! AND LET ME GO MY DADDY WILL SAVE ME. YOU WILL KNO-"

A loud smack was heard again. Kitts and Ian laughed as they knocked the boy unconscious.

"Did you see the tears in his eyes when we knocked out the boy and the girl? You know she's pretty too." Ian reached over the two.

"Ian no. I'd let you have your fun and mine too but we have to go. Ackerman is due back soon and he isn't stupid. This will teach him for killing Hugo. Nobody kills my second in command and gets away scotch free."

With those final words the men took the limp boy out and into the van waiting for him. They laughed and discussed what happens next. After odd twist and turns they arrived in a warehouse thirty minutes outside of town.

Eren was slapped awake. Eren groaned and looked around. He whimpered softly when he realized this wasn't a nightmare.

"WHERE'S MY DADDY? WHERE IS ARMY? WHERE IS MRS. SASHA? LET ME GO!" Eren screamed and struggled only to hear laughter and someone grabbed his hair hard. Eren cried out and a light flashed in his eyes. "Ackerman let this be a lesson when you fuck with the Garrison bitch."

A kick was landed to Erens young body. Eren whimpered but didn't cry. Eren was already smaller for his age then what was normal. He was healthy but a little weaker than most kids his age. So the pain hit him hard. But Eren didn't cry. His daddy would be tough so he was tough.

But only after ten minutes of getting kick and slapped Eren finally cried. He felt icky and sore and didn't know why people wanted to hurt him or his daddy.

"And Ackerman, this WILL be the last time you see your son. Broken and injured and soon, sold into slavery." Eren screamed and was gagged. With that last chilling remark the light went off.

"I will take him into the cell with the flower. We'll sell them together and make enough to actually do something. Tonight men we celebrate our victory over the corps!"

A round of cheers erupted as beer was pulled out. Eren was dragged, untied and thrown into another room. The sound of a click sealed his fate. Eren curled up and cried for awhile. Then a soft hand touched his cheek. Eren flinched and opened his eyes.

Raven hair and grey eyes filled with tears stared down at him. Eren thought of his daddy and cried again. The hand never left and Eren eventually stopped when he hiccupped a couple times.

"Who who are you?"

"Mikasa." Was the timid answer.

Eren sat up and wiped his tears. He looked at Mikasa who had pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm Eren!" He said with a shaky voice.

"They hurt you like they did me." She whispered and Eren nodded.

"They said I'll never see him again. But it's not true! My daddy will save me!" Eren said with a sudden determination. Mikasa just trembled.

"My daddy and mommy are gone. They hurt them so bad and they wouldn't wake up. Then they took me and beat me before throwing me in here. I'm so hungry." She whispered and cried again.

Eren didn't know what to do. He sniffles and thinks about his daddy. Then an idea comes.

"Mikasa help me break this bracelet!" She looked up confused.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Eren if something happens break this bracelet. It's wired electronically and it will signal me where you are."_

_Eren didn't understand. He was ready for Mac Donald's with Mrs. Sasha and Armin. But his daddy was serious so he nodded and stood tall._

_"Ok daddy! I'll use my super strength to do it!" He threw a fist in the air_

_Levi chuckled and ruffled his hair. Hoping he'd never have to use it._

**PRESENT**

Two chubby hands pulled at the bracelet till a pop was heard. The bracelet hit the floor and there was a small flick of light.

"What now?" Mikasa whispered hoarsely.

"We wait for daddy." Eren said full of hope. He smiled at Mikasa. "And I'll make sure you're rescued to!"

That sparked hope in Mikasa. This boy named Eren gave her small a warmth she'd been denied. She wanted to believe him and in her ten year old heart she needed something to cling to. She timidly reached out and grabbed Erens hand. Eren took hers and squeezed it. They sat in silence with a sniffle here and there. The room was dreadfully cold and they sat closer for warmth.

Then the door opened.

Ian stumbled in with a drunken Kitts. The obvious signs of a party were heard until the door closed. Eren and Mikasa scooted into the corner clutching each other.

"Look the bastard and orphan. You two are going to make us rich! But somebody has to teach you how to serve your future masters correct. Come to Kitts I'll shows ya." He ends with a burp.

The two don't answer just quiver in the corner. This angers the men and Kitts stomps over grabbing Mikasa by the hair. She screams and panics gripping Eren. Eren cries and begs for them not to hurt her.

He rushes forward and starts kicking and slapping Kitts. It's enough for him to drop Mikasa. Erens little body kicks with all his heart.

"Mikasa we have to fight! Until my daddy gets here! We have to fight to live!" Eren screams before Ian drags him away.

He gets held down while Kitts smacks him. Mikasa's eyes harden and she runs and jumps on Ian's back choking him. Erens words sparked something deep in her. She wouldn't let the only hope she has left die.

Eren kicked Ian in the balls again and again. Ian was brought to his knees blue in the face. They could feel victory forgetting the other man. Kitts grabbed Eren and threw him out the way and yanked Mikasa off Ian. He stumbled grasping for air. Kitts pushed Mikasa and went for Eren.

"You're a trouble maker like your father. To hell with the money. Ian this one isn't worth it."

A now breathing Ian stands up and laughs darkly as he stumbles to them. A knife is out and Eren is held down. Eren is sobbing and wanting to see his daddy one last time.

"And now you trouble maker fear the power of the garris-"

**BOOM**

The place shook stopping Ian and Kitts. They looked at each other. Then figured the men got out of hand. Ian held up the knife when the door creaked open.

And in walks a Levi who's dripping in a deadly aura. He has on slippers, sweatpants, a shower cap, and a leather jacket.

The two men stopped breathing for a moment. The sound of a roach peeing on the ground could be heard through the thick silence.

**"The two of you have soiled my baby. And now you must feel my wrath."**

* * *

**DONT HATE ME IM SORRY! **

Levi will um show why I said he's


	5. Why we don't mess with Levi pt 2

**This is why we don't mess with Papa. They weren't ready. (Kevin Hart voice)**

**S.N. **This is completely dark and fluffy at once and I'm laughing like a sicko.

* * *

Eren used that moment to scramble to Levi. His face was covered in snot, bruises, and tears. When he reached Levi he clung to him like a vice. Levi struck the fear of God in the men. They were too terrified to move.

Eren clung to Levis waist. Levi looked down and crouched. He kisses Erens forehead.

"That's my good boy remembering the bracelet. You know daddy is proud of his brave angel." This starts to mend Erens broken heart.

Just then Petra and Erd walked in.

"Eren my star go with Petra and Erd, they well get you to safety and Aunty Hanji is waiting." Eren whined not wanting to leave his daddy. Levi hugged him and promised he'll be there soon. He looked up facing the two men.

"And baby remember when I told you bad boys are punished?" Eren nodded. "I have to punish the bad boys." He smiled making Ian whimper. Eren kissed his daddies cheek and nodded.

"Wait!" Eren called out. His bare feet slapped against the ground and he offered a hand to Mikasa.

"See I told you. Let's go home." Mikasa grabbed his hands and pulled herself up. Petra gasped and Ed felt sick. Mikasa looked tattered and bruised. Levi watched his angel walk forward with another angel. She had life in her eyes despite what's probably happened to her. Her face still held innocence to him. Another arrow struck his heart much like the one he was pierced with 8 years ago.

"Erd and Petra I want you to watch these idiots at gunpoint", he commands and motions for the kids. Eren eagerly brings Mikasa.

"We won't hurt you. What's your name?

"Mikasa Ackerman." She answered timidly. Levis eyes widened and then narrowed into slits as memories of his dad saying his nephew had a daughter with the same name. The man he met a few times was innocent. This world is cruel.

"Well go with Eren. You're safe now ok." She nodded.

Levi instructed Petra and Erd to escort the angels out and quickly. He slowly closed the door after watching his squad carry the kids away.

The next moments were crucial.

Kitts and Ian ran with knives drawn about to strike. Before they could blink, Levi shot four times. They hollered as he hit them in each kneecap, hindering movement. Then with a feral smile Levi pulls out two syringes and laughs as he stabs each man with one.

They fall limp onto the ground. Levi gently lays them on their backs and sits in the middle.

"So you two are the ones who hurt my baby. You know Eren is my angel, my star, my precious jewel? "Levi chuckles fondly.

"I'm going to tell you why your punishment must be more severe. And we have time. You're both paralyzed but you can feel everything, and it's heightened. So reason one."

**Flashback**

_Levis nearly asleep on the couch. He got sucked into meetings after a ridiculous recon operation. Sasha had just been collected and informed him Eren was fed and bathed. So he could happily die in this suit._

_Then a little voice yelled his name and Levi was up in an instant._

_"Dada Dada here!" The little voice cried. Levi all but ran into the bathroom._

_A very naked two years and eight months old Eren runs and collapsed in Levis arms._

_"Dada I made a poopy!" His chunky cheeks red as he was filled with glee. Levis heart collapsed._

_"Daddy is so proud of you!" He kisses his cheeks and holds him as Eren proudly shows him. He's such an angel." _

**Present**

"See such sweet purity. But we're not done." Levi says.

By now he's broken every finger on each hand.

"Since you like to touch people that don't belong to you, I've decided your hands go first. Ah where were we, o my little star?"

**Flashback**

_Levi is typing away in the living room. The games on in the back and he's nursing a beer. He's relaxed as Erens coloring with his new crayons on the coffee table. Levi finishes a report and closes his laptop and leans back watching Eren._

_He's getting over another cold and his body looks younger then what he should be. But this never bothers Eren as he turns around with the biggest smile to Levi. The boy never complains and takes advantage by sneaking into Levis room for warmth. Levi smiles back warmly, knowing Eren and maybe Armin are the only two who will see these smiles._

_"Hey daddy, I have something for your collection." Levi gives him a confused look. He only has an art collection that He has on display throughout the house. He looks as the little boy crawls into his lap and shows him._

_"I drew me and you! See I put a heart because I love you!" Eren says proudly. Levi goes into cardiac arrest. He hugs Eren tightly and gushes over the stick drawings._

_That night there's a framed stick figure drawing in Levis room that's still hanging today._

**Present**

There's blood on the ground as both men sport broken fingers that's been chopped off. Levi tsk and stands not wanting blood on his sweat pants.

"I think we have time for one more story. You know Eren is the only person I love. I'm not attracted to either sex much and my dad wasn't one for kissed and hugs. So as a result I don't feel love the way others do. I thought I'd really die just having friends and my family at arm's length.

Then Eren came along and I love him. And you know what knowing your loved is a great feeling. He's my precious son. Sometimes I really feel like he's my flesh and blood. And his kind friend, Armin he's a gentle spirit. Smart just like his daddy. So here's your last story."

**Flashback**

_"Armin look my toof came out!" A puff of blonde hair is seen running to his brunette best friend._

_Eren bounces as he holds out his hand. Armin's eyes widened.  
"Eren this means you're becoming a man!" Eren beams._

_"Well I am seven and a half!"_

_The two run into the living room, where their dads are taking a surprising break from work. _

_"Daddy daddy look my tooth is out!" Eren bounces by his dad._

_"He's becoming a man!" Armin says proudly as he's nestled between his two daddies._

_"So this means I get a visit from the tooth fairy?" Eren looked up at his daddy. He was curled up in his lap. _

_Levi looked down. "The tooth fairy?" This sparked a long history lesson from Armin and Eren. The men received a grim reminder that their sons are too smart and adorable for their own good._

**_The Next Day  
_**

_Eren woke up to a fresh five dollar bill. (Because Levi can't give just a dollar)) Eren freaks and squeals. He brags and shows off to his dad shaking him awake._

_Levi wakes up and pulls Eren into his chest wanting to hug him to sleep. The little body squirming lets him know it's useless. He sighs and let's him go._

_"Hey Daddy, can we go to the store and use my money to get a book me and Armin want? I want to share it with him. He's my brother after all."_

_Big green eyes looked up into Levis face. A warm hand touched his cheek. _

_"Dada?" Eren used the nickname when he was worried about Levi._

_Levi looked down_

_"Eren you're perfect don't ever change." He pulled Eren into a crushing hug making the younger shrug and tries to wrap his arms around his dad_.

**Present**

Levi holds a carving knife.

"So my baby was going to be tainted with this. You see Eren is called my angel because he came in and gave light to my dark world. Before I just lived to kill. I was starting to think I loved killing. And then here comes this angel who offers me smiles, giggles, wet kisses, and hugs all because I wipe his shit and I hold him. Levi smiles fondly and then hears a whimper;

"Please."

The room is silent. The smile is gone and replaced by a sinister glare.

"See I works maybe spare you from pain but I'm all out of mercy. You see Eren is pure and untainted. But today you tainted him and he has to regain what you stole. And it's only proper that since you took his purity by pain in blood you return it...by pain and blood.

Levi leans over

"Prepare to purify"

The sounds of whimpers are the only noises heard as Levi slices their necks but he leaves them alive and choking on their own blood. There's no struggle just the look of anguish as the pain and blood loss overtakes them. Levi wipes off his prints and drops the knife.

He heads back to his angel.

* * *

I should up the rating now


	6. POLL-please answer

OK honestly let me know Choice A) platonic ereri Choice B) eren knows they aren't related when he's older...no more platonic Either is fine but I really want to make my bbys (y'all) happy


	7. And the duo becomes a trio Summary:

The aftermath of the kidnapping pt 1. The powers of chibi Eren, Mikasa, and Armin prove to be more then the adults can handle.

I don't know why when I write I am listening to the most ridiculous songs. Why am I listening to a top 20 U.K. r&b hit from 1986. and man power of a choice is depressing me I need papa levi

* * *

The moment Levi stepped outside he was slammed onto the ground as Eren towered over him. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Eren was still crying as he fell into Levis chest.

"Daddy I knew you would come I just knew it!" Eren sobbed as little hands gripped his flannel night shirt. Levi didn't care that his shirt was covered in snot and tears; it was Erens snot and tears so he didn't care. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Eren and stood them both up. He looked around as everybody attempted to stay busy and give them privacy. Only Hanji stood creeping out of the car and fighting a nosebleed.

"Shh baby it's ok now. Your daddy is here. I promise I'll always be there for you ok." He bounced Eren in his arms as he did when he was a baby. Only when the sobs turned to soft whimpers and even cute sniffles Levi kissed his cheek.

"Look at me angel." Levi commanded softly. Eren slowly looked up and wiped his eyes.

"You are so brave. Daddy is so proud of you. I know this was scary and I will make sure this never happens again." Eren nodded and buried his face in Levis neck wrapping his arms around him and shivered. Levi frowned when Eren sneezed. The last thing he needs is his angel getting sick on top of this.

He sighs and heads to the crowd. Erwin and mike stayed home to tend to Armin and Mikasa. His team and Hanjis team were there to clean. He was done and ready to go home.

"Pissy glasses get in the front and drive home. I'm holding Eren and you can't anything!" He glared and she just laughed and climbed in. Levi headed to his seat when he felt a gentle tug on his sweatpants. He looked down to a wide eyed raven haired beauty staring up at him uncertain.

"Um Mr. Erens dad thank you for saving me." She said sadly. Eren picked his head up from Levis neck and squirmed wanting to get down. Levi reluctantly let him down. Eren went to Mikasa and grabbed her hand and looked up at Levi. Levis mind was screaming

_No Jesus_

_No Buddha_

_No Zeus_

_No …No NO _

"Daddy can Mikasa come home with us?" Eren asked in his sweetest and most caring voice. Levi tried to formulate a sentence but the attacks kept coming. She chimed in;

"I can't do that Eren! He's your daddy and mine is gone. I can't take your daddy, he's done enough."

"No Mikasa you have to be my sister! Daddy please! She'll end up in the witness protection program and will have to be shipped to Canada!" Ok Eren and Armin need to be supervised when they watch TV.

"Well angel it's a lot that goes into."

Two sets of wide shining eyes glanced up at Levi. Their hands were interlaced and he swears there were two halos glowing over their heads.

"I won't stay up late! And I got awards for having the cleanest cubby! I always put my toys away and I eat all my vegetables. I won't cause any problems Mr. Erens daddy."

_FUCK ME _

He tells them to both go ahead and get in the car and they'll discuss this at Erwin's home. Levi closed the door and went back into the factory. He goes to the first door he sees and punches it so hard the door comes off the hinges. He had to regain his manly.

The score was young angels 10 and levi-0.

He strolls back to the car and climbs in on Erens side. Hanji has to focus on the road and fight the scream and tears when she sees to little bodies curled into Levis lap and fast asleep. He was glaring at Hanji and threatening her if they crash.

They drive to Erwin's place and head into the unnecessary mansion. Levi grumbles as they pass security. Erwin thinks he's so special, designing a house after the President of the United States house. The main house has around 12,000 square feet. It has 6 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. There is a copy of the Oval Office, Lincoln Bedroom, and down to the secret bunker where he houses his car. Levi and Hanji always get lost if the butler doesn't show them the way.

Go fucking figure, Erwin is in his fake Oval office. Armin is curled in Mikes lap and he's reading softly to him. Armin has bandages on his forehead and arms. Erwin is on the phone and ushers them in. The moment Armin sees Eren he jumps out Mikes lap and limps to his best friend. Eren walks forward still holding Mikasa's hand. Levi plops on the couch and Hanji follows trying to sneak a picture in of the trio of angels despite each having been left parentless for a moment in time.

"Army this is Mikasa. She's going to be my sister and your new cousin. Mikasa this is Armin. He's my best friend and cousin. The men were big bullies and it's our job as growing men to make sure she's safe from now on!" Eren declares as if he's not covered in bruises and cuts.

His little speech made Mike shed a tear from each eye, Erwin abruptly hang up the phone, Hanji pass out, and Levi starts praying.

Armin takes Mikasa's hand. "As member of the Smith family, I shall accept the necessary repercussions if I disgrace this honor!" He and Eren face the adults with firm faces.

"Well it seems Levi our next decision is made." Erwin says with a smug smirk after ten minutes of adult silence. Mike glares at Erwin knowing Armin is learning these outrageous statements from one too many "brain games". Hanji was just getting up and heard Armin's speech and went into her own world. Levi took of his shower cap and placed it over his heart pledging the rest of his life away.

When the adults could get their lives together, Erwin announced

"We'll take care of it like before Levi. Can you handle two? I'm sure Hanji can..."

"No! Under no circumstances is she going anywhere with Hanji out of my sight. As of 10:35 p.m July 22nd 2014 Mikasa Ackerman is my daughter." Levi stands up tall and walks to his angels. He ruffles Armin's hair, kisses his first angels cheek, and faces Mikasa. He places the shower cap on her and scoops both angels in his arms. Erwin shakes his head as Armin realizes this is goodbye and shuffles back to his spot on Mikes lap.

"Now if you excuse me, I am going home and take care of my children. Pissy glasses you can walk home." And Levi leaves the office. He walks with purpose to the car as two sets of eyes eye him with sleepy admiration.

"The moment you two are healed I am teaching you both self defense."

* * *

I have to say I received so many responses my heart soared. You people make me feel like I can go and do productive shit atwork. I love you guys so much my left arm hurts


	8. Start of something new

Ok here it is! I adore every comment and review I wish I could hug you all I love you so much!

summary

Kidnapping wrap up. Mikasa gains a family. plot sorta stuff

* * *

Once they got home Levi got to work on nursing. He set the two up on stools in the kitchen and assessed the damages. Eren had luckily not broken anything like he feared, however he was scraped and bruised many places. Levi cleaned them well and tried to comfort Erens whimpers. He kissed as many of the boo boos as possible. When Eren was done he told him to go ahead and get a nice bath in.

"But I want to stay with Mikasa!" Eren pouted. Their hands were still clasped together and Levi almost gave in. however he Mikasa was going to be a little more delicate.

"I know, but Daddy really wants you to be squeaky clean. You can even add bubbles if you want. And if you're a good boy daddy will give you a late dessert after dinner ok."

"Can we get your cupcakes?" Levi sighed and nodded. That was enough for Eren to throw his little arms around Levi and slowly let Mikasa go. He promised he'd be back and then scurried off to his bath. He turned back to a trembling Mikasa who'd clamped her legs shut and looked at Levi with great hesitation.

"Mikasa have you met a Kenny Ackerman?" She nodded slowly. "Was he nice to you and your family?" Again she nodded remembering the strange man who brought her toys.

"Did you know he had a son?" She was still before slowly nodding again.

"So I'm technically your cousin ok. You're not alone. I will take care of you. I know I can't replace your parents so if you want to call me Levi or Uncle Levi and not daddy I understand." the girl looked up at him.

"I can call you Levi and not get in trouble?" She asked softly. Levi nodded. "And I can live with you and Eren? He he was so nice to me!" She whimpered and Levi pulled her into a hug. She tensed a bit then relaxed and let the tears go. She cried for her family and the pain she went through. Her fist pounded against his chest as she remembered her parent's murder. She hated those men with a passion and didn't care if one wasn't supposed it. Levi just rubbed her back and tried soothing her. Only when the final whimper was heard and her fist unclenched from him did he back away.

"Let's clean you up ok." Levi set to wiping her wounds and cleaning her gently. He checked for broken bones or big damages. When he finished, he took a deep breath and asked awkwardly "Mikasa did they touch you in a big no way?" He asked not knowing if she knew or not.

"N no they didn't touch me the way only mommy says my husband can." Levi almost threw in a fist for victory at one lesson that can be brief. He settled for sighing in relief that some part of her innocence was kept.

"Well from now me, Eren, Armin, and those other idiots are your family. We will protect you at all cost." Mikasa nodded and went into deep thought while caught in another Levi hug. She touched the shower cap and let a soft smile grace her face.

Just then Eren padded back into the kitchen.

"I want a group hug too!"

Levi chuckled and picked his angel up and hugged them again. Vowing to destroy and demolish anybody who dares plot against his babies.

One week later.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa stood at attention with Levi pacing the room. They were in the company gym on Saturday. Levi closed it to the others and has it for the whole day. The three stood in order of height with Eren at one end and Mikasa at the other.

"So today you are going to learn self defense today. I want any person who dares to come into hostile contact with you three to suffer. The will learn the wrath of the Smith and Ackerman family. Am I clear?"

"Sir!" Three high pitched voices sounded off. "Good. First question, Eren why are you wearing a shower cap?"

"Because daddy sir, your shower cap was part of your outfit when you rescued us! I can't fit anything else but the cap. I am reminded of daddy's strength!" Eren said with a puffed up chest. Levi had to excuse himself into the other room. He beat a punching bag for two minutes and rejoined the chibi recruits.

"Today I will teach you the basics of Chinese kung fu. I will teach more but based on each of your perceived aptitudes by Hanji this is the quickest to pick up. You learn basic moves and a few techniques to help if the situation is desperate. We have to protect each other at all cost! Now, if you feel tired or exhausted let me know ok."

The sounds I will make a man out of you filled the room as the lessons begun.

One week later.

"So Levi how are the lessons with the kids going?" Erwin asked amused as Armin was curled in his lap knocked out. His blonde hair covered with a blue shower cap. The cap proved to be efficient in keeping hair and sweat out of the way.

"I think you know mammoth. I know the cameras are sending a feed to either your phone or computers. Erwin laughed at Levis knowledge of him.

"Ok you caught me. But seriously how is it?"

Levi sighed and sat back on the couch in Erwin work office. Two lumps were on either side of him claiming a lap and sleeping soundly.

"Well Mikasa has already advanced a week ahead. I had to teach her moves and drag in Erd to practice with Eren and Armin. She took protecting the family to heart and is already exceeding all expectations. I am almost a little scared because of how fast she is learning. And not only is she fast but she's strong. She gave me a practice kick and I flinched."

"Yep, you two are family. And how is Eren doing?" Erwin asked concerned, knowing Eren has had health issues growing up.

Levi looked down at his little angel sleeping and clutching on to Levis shirt.

"With his body I expected him to tire out soon. But my angel is quite stubborn. He pushes his limits to master a move. He ignores his body until he can do something by memory. I worry about his health but he promises he'll stop if it really hurts. He doesn't learn easily but he works twice as hard to learn it. Erd has been helpful with practicing with him until he fully understands and masters a move. But I have noticed Eren took a big interest in some of the healing techniques I introduced to him. He even has already perfected a makeshift cast. "

"Hm interesting and Armin?"

"Armin is not really into the physical aspect. He learned the basics but it's even harder for him than Eren. When he's tired he needs a break and I don't push him. But with Armin he has a way of asking me a clear set of questions that lets me know he knows exactly what is going on. He could recite each move verbally by memory and every move to combat or assist that move. I think he's an Erwin Jr." Levi added with a humpf.

When Levi finished his thoughts Eren squirmed in his lap. Levi looked down to find green orbs staring at him.

"Daddy I have a very serious question?"

"What is it baby?" Eren took a deep breath and cupped Levis face with his chubby hands. He looked into Levis eyes and asked;

"Daddy can we get pancakes"

* * *

ok so next Ill try to write control and the choices we make then go back to pure desperation ok!


	9. Prodigy and plot

OK so two thing one Mikasa is not to be fucked with and two Levi needs a coke and a smile

and you guys make my big ass split

* * *

"Go Mikasa go!" Loud voices shouted from the stands. They were cheering for raven hair as she stepped onto the mat. At 5'5 Mikasa Ackerman was already a city wide known prodigy. She was most known for mastering most of the tart of Chinese Kung Fu after two years of training. At 12 years old she was fierce and could take on those who have been training since the age of 4. She currently was a finalist in the city competition. Going against 13 year old Annie Leondhart.

Levi was currently biting his nails at the mats sideline. He wasn't happy that his precious baby girl was fighting even though she was strong and trained under him. In two years Mikasa had become almost as precious to him as his angel Eren. Eleven year old Eren was currently holding on to Levis shirt and biting his nails like his father as Mikasa faced her opponent. With no similar features the two girls looked creepily alike with their facials expressions. Not a single ounce of softness was found in either eye. They bowed and the match started. Eren was bouncing on his toes as the two eyes each other and moved cautiously around the mat.

Annie charged forward and in an unnatural speed delivered a front kick giving Mikasa barely anytime to block. Just as Mikasa used her right arm to block Annie delivered a swift roundhouse. The deceptive double kick causes Mikasa to stumble after she was kicked. If she was anyone else she would've been knocked down and out. Mikasa jumped back bracing herself as Annie charged again lifting her knee and snapping the lower leg into the Mikasa's side. Mikasa swiftly changed positions and used the quick distraction to cock her leg slightly to the side. She lifts her knee and, the supporting foot pivots and the lower leg shoots into the Annie at a perfect 20-degree angle. Annie falls down and a point goes to Mikasa.

Eren screams with glee. Mikasa only needs three points to win. Unfortunately Annie came back taking no prisoners. Ten solid minutes of kicks, dodges and punches later they were tied 2-2. Both had bruises and a slight limp. Eren and Levi were now squeezing each other.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

Annie tried analyzing Mikasa's next move as she lifted her leg up. Mikasa stood perfectly still then jumped upward, rotating her body, hit Annie opponent in the face, and ended with a perfect landing using only one leg.

As soon as the point went Mikasa, Eren and Levi charged forward and nearly tackled Mikasa. Levi lifted her on his shoulders and Eren through a fist in the air. They celebrated in the moment as a family while the rest of the crowd cheered heartily for the prodigy. She defeated the two time champion and her fame grew.

As they awards ceremony commenced Levi told anybody who would listen that was his baby. Eren was now with Armin and they were on either Mike or Erwin's shoulders clapping for Mikasa. Hanji was next to Levi taking pictures and claiming ownership of Mikasa too. Everything was perfect and Erens heart warmed as they took a family picture.

A reported approached them and asked Mikasa "How do you do it?"

Mikasa looked up and didn't crack a smile;

"Easy, I have to protect my family. So I'll take out any challenge." With that she walked away leaving a stunned reporter. Levi only smiled proudly and walked beside her.

'Who wants pizza on me and..."

Erwin's phone rings and his face go solemn. He pulls Levi to the side and Levis face darkens.

"Erwin why me, we have other people to do these jobs. What was the point if I have to keep leaving?"

"I'm sorry Levi but it's your job. We need to settle this so that we can have more times of peace." Levi rubbed his temples and looked at Eren and Armin on each side of Mikasa smiling widely.

"Erwin I can't do this anymore! You don't see Erens face when I leave. I can't even kill the same. Knowing I have two kids at home is messing with me."

"Levi this is what you've been trained to do. If you can't do this than"

"Then I quit. I will leave everything and get a damn janitor job. "He pointed to Eren who was currently fretting and taking care of Mikasa's injuries under Hanjis guidance.

"He was abandoned and the first thing he does is smile. I can't keep looking into those sweet, pure, and innocent eyes and leaving." He points to Mikasa playing with Erens hair ignoring his fretting. "She feels like she has to protect those two while I'm gone. I'm the dad that's my job." Levi looks at Erwin who was still solemn faced. The two had a staring contest till Erwin relented.

"Fine, but only under three conditions. The first, you have to be in charge of our security from top to bottom along with your other responsibilities. The second, you need three people to be trained almost to your expertise. And the third, just do this one last time and you never will have to again."

Levis eyes widened then narrowed.

"This is my last time. But I agree all your terms and conditions." The men shook hands. But Levi had to go tell his angels he had to leave. His heart clenched. He pulled them to the side and got on one knee.

"I'm sorry but I have to go and."

"No! Daddy why do you always have to go? Armin gets to see his dad's everyday!" Eren whined and stomped his foot. Levis heart broke.

"Eren I know I'm sorry but this is..."

"You say that every time! But then you leave and don't come back for days! You had enough time for Mikasa and now you leave again!" at this Mikasa gently touched Erens arm but he shoved it away and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"What about me? I have my test to get into the little doctors association! I'd get to follow Hanji everywhere and you were supposed to help me study!" Levi had forgotten and his heart grew heavy. He and Mikasa reached for him, but Eren moved back.

"No I hate you!"

The little body ran away leaving Levi stunned. Armin heard everything and followed him. Mikasa placed a firm hand on Levis shoulder.

"Do you hate me too?" He asked with an unknown sadness. Mikasa shook her head.

"I will protect those two while you are gone." With that she followed Eren. Levi turned giving Erwin the stink eye and finger and stomped away. The ruined mood distracted everybody and left them all unguarded and sad.

**_The next morning_**

Levi was holding a syringe to his targets arms. The injection would give him a heart attack and would look like a bad diet caused it. He was crying behind his mask and blubbering to the tied up man.

"You know when he was ten; he helped nurse Mikasa, his teacher, and Armin from the flu. And he did it with flu himself. My little angel is so smart." He was answered with grumbles and glares. Levi looked down and sniffled.

"I know I hate this too! My baby is so smart and I haven't paid attention. I focused on Mikasa and her fighting tournaments. My angel wants to be a doctor and is already getting into programs. I'm a horrible father! But at least I can make it up! I'll buy him a gallon of ice cream! Yeah he'll love that! And Disney world!"

He plunged the syringe in.

"Thanks for your help. Goodnight"

Levi cleaned up and headed out. He was ecstatic to get home to his angels. His phone rang with Erwin's name. He picked up nearly singing.

"What's up eyebrows, I...?"

"They've been kidnapped again! Levi they killed Mina the stand in teacher for Mrs. Sasha and took our babies."

The car skidded off the road.

"And it's not just a gang Levi it's the mafia."

"Levi!"

"Levi!"

"Levi where are you? We need to get them now! They've been taken by the Ape family."

Erwin's words were nothing but sound as Levi was speeding at 200 mph on the highway.

* * *

I look up the fighting I promised dont hate me noooooooooooooooooooo


	10. Erwins bleeding heart

Erwins heart goes soft through the years. Mikasa is not to be fucked with.

**side note**

I wanted ya'll to know a bit about Erwin and Mike, and I wanted to show ya'll what happened when Erwin And Levi are your fathers.

* * *

Erwin was pacing in his home office. The kids had been missing since the night. They knew exactly where the kids were, but could not reach them. This was a nightmare come true all over. Erwin was a man who only thinks of how his family and company can be benefitted. His source of joy had been money and power. His love had been in the form of respect for those he felt earned it. Being called a friend by Erwin was like being told you were loved. Levi and Hanji were considered his family. To Erwin that was the most love he'd known.

The first blow had been Mike. He met Mike in Law School. Unlike Erwin, Mike fought for everything he had. There were no parents to show him the ins and outs of the world. Mike went to Harvard Law as the first person in his family to ever reach that far. He didn't take that lightly and threw himself into school.

They first met in the Mock Trial club. Erwin was naturally a shoo in for a lawyer even though it was his first year. He naturally had a high I.Q.; however he studied harder as if the I.Q. didn't matter. Erwin had far exceeded the expectations of his audition. They raved over his opening statement. He had been given a week to write a ten minute convincing opening. In that time Erwin had broke down the entire case and made his argument so strong, one of the professors cried.

Erwin sat down smugly and ignored the jealous looks. He had no need for them and so their jealous was null and void. He felt bad for the others who had to follow him. Erwin felt the world bowing to him again as the name Mike Zacharias was called out. Erwin decided to spare his unfortunate teammate a look.

He still can remember the way his heart stopped like some foolish girl. A man taller and maybe even more but then he strode confidently to the front. He has this shaggy hair that shockingly worked for his image. But Erwin knew this man probably didn't care what others thought. He looked Erwin right in the eyes with no fear and smirked. Erwin could barely breathe.

He introduced himself gently and Erwin's smile returned. No way was any guy who speaks that soft cut out for this. He was going to audition as the head witness. This witness would really steer the competition into a win or lose. Erwin had yet to see anybody with that potential. He sighed as this Mike sat down and the first question was asked.

In that moment Erwin was sure the sky opened up and cupid appeared. He shot an arrow through Erwin's cold heart. A space opened up and Erwin was sure it's Mikes fault. His entire demeanor changed as he flawlessly acted out the witness's statement. He never stuttered or faltered. He had even stumped a professor in a mock cross examination. Erwin had seen the light and it led to Mike Zacharias.

He and Mike ended up on the same side that year. They worked together many hours and developed a friendship. Mike was like Levi in the way he challenged Erwin to do better. They had pleasant rivalry that year in classes and in Mock Trial. Both were determined to be the top of their role for the actual competitions.

And they were. Harvard's team won nationals that year. Harvard was never lacking in talent but Erwin and Mike had brought them to new levels.

And they continued this their entire time at Harvard. Mike had become Erwin's confidant in almost every way. Despite having to work and scramble to pay for tuition, Mike never asked Erwin for money. The respect Erwin held for him was beyond his own charts.

It's funny that his family was not shocked when Erwin announced he was gay and dating Mike. They had met Mike throughout their time at Harvard and any idiot could see Erwin was smitten. They had a small wedding and Mike followed Erwin into work. He was their top litigator and still his closest confidant.

The next blow to him had been Eren. When he first saw Eren, he was an adorable baby glued to Levis side. He'd never seen Levi act this way towards anybody in life. He knew Levi loved him as if he was Levis flesh and blood. He watched Eren grow into a cute child with a cheery attitude. He had a gentle heart and wasn't selfish like some of the other children he's seen. Eren had taken a liking to him and Mike and was so fucking innocent. He always smiled and even attempted to help Levi clean when he could walk properly It was Eren that made Erwin's heart ache for a child. He had never considered children as that seemed like a burden. But Eren had made him see the light again.

And that light was Armin. Armin had actually been Mike's nephew. He knew Mike's family had issues but never this bad. Mikes brother had slept with some girl and wanted nothing to do with the child. The girl had then turned her frustrations on to Armin and the moment Armin could was three the severe punishments started. Mike only found out because his brother had been taken to court and the mother was arrested after they found the state Armin was in. Mike was furious and wanted to strangle his brother for just abandoning his child. Erwin had flashbacks to Eren and how Levi found him abandoned in the street.

It was an unspoken agreement as Erwin called in favors and hauled out threats. Armin was to be their son and he would not accept any other answer. And in a week Armin was being moved into his house. It was hard at first learning how to care for a child, an abused one at that. Armin was shy and timid. He barely spoke the entire first week. He had only talked when Hanji came in to give him a small physical. She gave him candy and that gave them a bond. But Armin slowly opened up after a couple weeks, realizing he was safe. He had a room designed with the best but he decided to sleep with them. Having a tiny body clinging to him for warmth broke Erwin down.

And when Eren and Armin became like brothers in a day Erwin knew his life was over. Fast forward to the kidnapping and Erwin almost lost it. His baby boy had been harmed and his nephew taken. He had to be strong because Levi almost killed somebody upon finding out. He'd never been religious, but rescuing Eren and finding his now niece Mikasa made Erwin a believer.

Those three changed Levi and Erwin. Erwin had become someone who gives out hugs and kisses. He hosted sleepovers and pulled out all the cards for birthdays. Mike continues to laugh at how much of a damn bear he's become. It's because of those kids Erwin had already developed alternative ways to deal with enemies. He decided they'd either just go bankrupt or go to jail. Levi had become miserable as a corporate hit man and he'd become miserable giving him jobs. The satisfaction wasn't there anymore. Especially when he had to face the kids and act like he wasn't a monster.

The job he gave Levi was truly his last. Erwin had all but completed his new way to take care of enemies and work Levi into an office job. He didn't know how it'd play over but he just couldn't live with knowing he's ordered people to death.

His guilt numbed him when the titans took the kids. They were all by Levi and assumed safe. Erwin had seen Armin through the door and knew Isle the nanny. He had no idea they'd staged that hit and used that time to take all three kids and kill Isle. He was terrified of Eren getting sick, Mikasa going through her first kidnapping all over, and Armin just being broken.

It didn't help when Levi burst in actually fucking crying. Erwin knew he loved those children but it never ceased to amaze him just how much he did. They were all trying to find a way to get to Ape the leader without getting the kids hurt. They had only received one video and the threat of death should they try and rescue them. Their hands were tied despite Levis squad, Erwin, Mike, and Hanji all went through hundreds of scenarios. The risk of the kids being hurt actually blocked them from fully processing each scenario. Erwin was ready to just sacrifice himself when they received a call to Levis phone. It was unknown and Levi put it on speaker.

"Give me my fucking kids now!"

"Dad." It was Mikasa.

"Mikasa baby are you hurt? Have they harmed you guys? How are you calling us? Is your brother ok?" hit man Levi was gone and Erwin saw he was just being a dad worried.

"We've taken out the guards in our room. We have also:

"Mikasa stay still! I can't finish this makeshift bandage if you keep pacing!" Eren could be heard shouting.

"You guys have been arguing for hours. Mikasa finish the call I want to go home!" The entire room grew silent listening to three kids who were arguing like they hadn't been kidnapped.

"Mikasa!" Levi called again and she returned to the phone.

"Dad We secured their weapons and locked the door. We didn't know they had cell phones till one went off. Eren acted out as the guard and brought us time we are stuck on the fourth floor and can't exit through the windows."

"How did ya'll defeat the guard?" Hanji blurted and Mikasa heard.

"Armin gave us a signal that they weren't paying attention. Eren had already untied us when he figured out the know pattern. Something about a cast made similar. He distracted them and I gave them the punishment to for their crime." She sounded exactly like Levi and nobody knew how to feel.

"Dad? Papa?" It was Armin. Erwin nearly dove over his desk as Mike shot up.

"Were here Armin are you ok?"

"Dad was fine. Eren brought us some time. I overheard the others talking. They do a shift change every 10 hours. We've locked in for seven. Their shift will be over and they will change guards in three hours. "Then Armin gave them directions to the warehouse they were being held at. They didn't know Erwin gave Armin a necklace with a tracking device but it still shocked them he remembered in such detail.

"Shit the battery is dying! We have to go! But we can't…"

The line went dead and nobody moved.

"When did our pre teens become better then trained navy seals?" Was Mike's first question. He broke the ice and then it was mayhem. Erwin and Levi made calls and agreed that this was truly their last hit.

"Our SUVs has loaded weapons in the back Levi whenever you're ready." Erd announced. Erwin blinked and Levi had already moved him and his team out. The look in Levis eyes before leaving however, would give Erwin nightmares for months to come.

He sighed and looked at Hanji as they made their way out.

"How much time do we have?"

"It'll take us an hour and a half to get there. We need at least thirty to set up and plan an escape. If they are true to this schedule we have time to at least get the kids out before any other action is taken." Erwin nodded and nothing else was said as small group piled into three SUVs. They were met with two more filled with people from Pixis company. Figure Pixis took this deep like to the most respectful kids he's ever known. Erwin could feel his calm coming back knowing that Armin was truly like him and was probably three steps ahead of a plan.

However two vehicles up Levi were speeding like a thief in slippers. He was holding on to a blue shower cap from Eren he kept in his jacket pocket. His eyes had turned into black pits and nobody spoke. Only one had been brave enough to ask Levi;

"What will be our first move Levi?" The car grew even more silent as they awaited an answer. Nobody was ready for the laugh that erupted from Levi. It would have almost been ok but he wasn't smiling.

"It's simple. They touched my babies, so they will feel my wrath."

* * *

once again I'll give you guys a lung if you need it. Not mine but somebodies. Its the thought that counts


	11. you guys deserve better

I'm sorry you guys. I lost all passion for snk especially ereri. It's not the escape it was. I need a healthy outlet and ereri is just I despise it almost. I can't read or write without just wanting to throw something.

To everybody who supported me I'm so sorry. You guys are amazing. And whether you know it or not each kind comment and each friend I made helped make me happy. On days I couldn't get out of bed and was just over everything the sweet comments made me laugh and smile. And the friends I've made took some of the loneliness away. If you want to talk I'm on tumblr ilovekuramandhiei.

I'm sorry guys 


End file.
